Of Food, Fangirls and Fornicating
by Miss Mysty
Summary: Yukina and Kisa, in fifty sentences.


**This is an actual entry for the 1 Sentence challenge, unlike the first one which was done for the heck of it XD Consider it a warm-up, I suppose. This was done using the Epsilon prompt and after I got off my lazy ass and put in a claim for Kou Yukina/Shouta Kisa. Because I love them that much.**

#01 – Motion

The motion of Yukina's hand as he draws is hypnotizing to Kisa, until he realizes that Yukina is drawing him- then he scowls and pulls the covers over his head.

#02 – Cool

Surely, Kisa thinks as he watches Yukina dazzle more customers into buying the new shojo titles, Yukina was one of the popular kids at school.

#03 – Young

At thirty, Kisa wonders why Yukina, a healthy twenty-one-year-old, wants to be with him, until Yukina smiles at him as they walk down the street or from across the table at their usual café; then he inevitably decides to just go with it.

#04 – Last

Yukina is, as Kisa realized a long time ago, his first love, and as long as he has anything to say about it, he'll be his last and only as well, not that Kisa was ever a fan of "till death do us part" because marriage is highly overrated.

#05 – Wrong

Kisa realizes he's wrong to doubt Yukina's integrity when it comes to staying loyal, especially considering some of the workers from the love hotel district still recognize Kisa on the street; not that they'd seen him in months.

#06 – Gentle

They're both too wrapped-up in each other to think about it at the time, but when Kisa reflects on sex with Yukina, he realizes that he's never been with someone who treats him like he'll break.

#07 – One

There's one girl in particular who flirts with Yukina shamelessly, and every time Kisa is there to see it, his resolve to not get involved weakens a little more.

#08 – Thousand

It helps, of course, that every time she does it, Yukina just smiles and takes the thousand yen bill from her, gives her the appropriate change, and sends her on her way.

#09 – King

When you really consider it, the fact that the Kanji for Yukina's given name means 'emperor' fits- even before they had officially met, Kisa had thought he was some kind of royalty.

#10 – Learn

Yukina takes every opportunity to tell Kisa something about himself; after all, how is he going to learn otherwise?

#11 – Blur

When you haven't seen your boyfriend two weeks, your clothes tend to be just a blur on your way to the bedroom.

#12 – Wait

Kisa hates to admit it, but sometimes he's almost tempted to see just how long Yukina will wait for him, right before he comes to his senses and realizes that every moment together is precious.

#13 – Change

They both had a feeling that change wasn't always a good thing when they decided to have dinner at a restaurant called Pandasan and the waitresses hovered around them the entire time.

#14 – Command

Kisa should've known better than to click buttons without paying attention after the first time, but he still found himself screaming at his laptop when he realized he didn't save his document, and then he found himself staring up at Yukina as his boyfriend managed to recover it for him, even though it probably meant having to wait a bit longer to actually spend time together.

#15 – Hold

The sex is nice, as Kisa will readily admit, but just cuddling afterwards and falling asleep is new, and Kisa likes new.

#16 – Need

Sometimes Yukina will say he needs Kisa, and when Kisa asks why, Yukina answers, "The same reason I need air."

#17 – Vision

Takano-san didn't have glasses until a few months into working at Emerald, and Kisa sometimes wonders why his own vision isn't terrible, but when he mentions this to Yukina, all his boyfriend says is, "You'd look cute in glasses."

#18 – Attention

The waitresses at Kisa and Yukina's usual café have gotten used to getting them their orders and leaving them alone, especially when Kisa looks like he hasn't slept in a month.

#19 – Soul

Kisa tried to avoid telephone conferences with his authors while spending time with Yukina after one of them told him he has no soul over speakerphone.

#20 – Picture

Kisa wasn't aware when Yukina would've taken a picture of him, but apparently he did, because when Kisa found Yukina's phone abandoned on the nightstand, its wallpaper was what Kisa believe to be a very unflattering picture of himself- but that was mostly because Kisa hated people staring at him while he slept.

#21 – Fool

Kisa had been told plenty of times in his life that he was a fool- for sticking with Emerald even when they were in the red, for sleeping with so many men, things like that- but he thought he was a fool mostly for not walking into Marimo Books sooner.

#22 – Mad

It's the end of the cycle; Yukina asks Kisa how it went, and in a fit of cleverness, Kisa answers, "We're all a little mad there."

#23 – Child

Kisa is most decidedly not a child, but he doesn't protest when Yukina finds out he has a cold and makes chicken noodle soup before running a bubble bath for him.

#24 – Now

It used to be that Kisa was always a little broke, but now, he can see the financial advantages of being in a long-term relationship.

#25 – Shadow

Yukina and Kisa's shadows stretch and overlap on the ground as they silently walk home together.

#26 – Goodbye

Kisa doesn't like saying goodbye to Yukina anymore no matter what the situation, because he feels like if he says "goodbye" rather than "see you later," it will be the last time they see each other.

#27 – Hide

Kisa hides in a café when he sees Yukina going into a flower shop, and he gets a little jealous as Yukina talks to a kind-looking man just as tall as him- at least until Kisa realizes they have another observer, and this one has a really violent aura emanating from him.

#28 – Fortune

He isn't one to say such sappy lines out loud, but the thought that Kisa is rich in love sometimes flits through his mind.

#29 – Safe

Kisa wakes up panicked, until he realizes he got all his manuscripts in and he'd spent the night with Yukina; then he just lays back down, feeling safe in his boyfriend's arms.

#30 – Ghost

Sometimes, a comment Yukina makes brings up a ghost of a memory in Kisa, but when he tries to grab it and figure out why it's so familiar, he finds that he just can't.

#31 – Book

There was a time when Kisa devoured books like they were his lifeblood, and every now and then, he briefly wishes he still had that kind of time, but then, if it came down to books or Yukina, he knows what his choice would be.

#32 – Eye

Kisa does still worry that his vision will go bad, and when he schedules an appointment at the optometrist, he can't help but feel the stares as Yukina trails happily behind him into the waiting room.

#33 – Never

They've vowed that their relationship will never end because of some stupid misunderstanding again, but after two weeks of Yukina freeloading at his apartment, Kisa briefly wonders if there's a such thing as death by sparkle.

#34 – Sing

It only took half a beer before Kisa decided that he and Yukina _had_ to go find a karaoke place, not that Yukina was complaining.

#35 – Sudden

Yukina's sudden decision that Kisa was too thin was followed by the admonition that they both got quite a lot of exercise.

#36 – Stop

Sometimes, Kisa would entertain the thought that PDA was indecent and almost tell Yukina to let go of his hand or to not kiss his forehead, but the thought never lasted very long.

#37 – Time

At 3am, Kisa finally left the Marukawa building only to find Yukina sitting out there asleep, and Kisa briefly wondered how the hell Yukina hadn't been mugged by now.

#38 – Wash

Yukina was a romantic at heart, but he knew that if he suggested half the things he thought about to Kisa, such as taking a bath together, he'd probably be shot down.

#39 – Torn

When Yukina says he'll give Kisa himself for his birthday, Kisa is torn between readily accepting the present and telling him he's worse than Yoshikawa Chiharu.

#40 – History

Sure, they don't have history together like some couples, and they don't know as much about each other as they'd like, but Kisa knows they have something when just seeing Yukina makes him smile like a giddy schoolgirl.

#41 – Power

The power goes out just as Kisa is receiving storyboard pages on his home fax machine, and Yukina runs into the room from washing dishes when he hears Kisa's agonized screams.

#42 – Bother

"Even if it's just for a minute, tell me when you need me so I can be there for you."

#43 – God

If there is a God, or multiple Gods for that matter, they probably laugh at Kisa every time he lapses into one of his internal monologues, only to be broken out of it by a text from Yukina.

#44 – Wall

Kisa's ready to call it a day and finally answer Yukina's texts about meeting up when Takano tells him one of his authors got their storyboards in, and suddenly, all Kisa wants to do is bang his head against the wall.

#45 – Naked

Kisa hadn't drawn anything big since college, but looking at Yukina's body as he happily looked for his clothes, Kisa could understand that sudden inspiration artists liked to talk about.

#46 – Drive

In a busy city like Tokyo, a driver's license wasn't much use because you were more likely to get stuck in traffic gridlock than anything- not that Yukina seemed to understand that as he happily told Kisa that someday, he'd get his license so they could go for a drive together.

#47 – Harm

It was a silly thought really, Kisa liked to admonish himself, but when he thought about Yukina getting hurt, whether emotionally or physically, he felt the need to make it right even if it was just his overactive imagination again.

#48 – Precious

Sometimes, the stars would align just right and Kisa and Yukina were able to spend the whole day together.

#49 – Hunger

Kisa wasn't sure what was worse: the fact that he was horny as hell or the fact that his stomach was starting to eat itself since he hadn't eaten in two days.

#50 – Believe

"I believe, Kisa-san," Yukina said when they met outside the Marukawa building, "that that group of women is staring at us."


End file.
